Keeper of the Stars
by zedd113
Summary: Jeremie and Aelita have a talk about love. JxA Songfic


When I said this story would be done fast, I didn't think I would have it done in hours. Oh well. You can have it anyway.

Code Lyoko is not mine. If it was Jeremie and Aelita would've been together a long time ago.

This story is set to the song 'Keeper of the Stars' by Tracy Byrd.

* * *

Jeremie and Aelita sat together under the old oak tree, just after ten o'clock at night. They huddled at the base of the tree, Jeremie's arm around Aelita's waist and her head on his shoulder.

They had just returned from their first real date. All had gone well, and it was now official. They were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

"You know, if Odd finds out he'll never let us live this down." Aelita muttered sleepily.

"I won't tell if you won't" Jeremie said with a smile.

On an impulse, Jeremie leaned down and kissed Aelita swiftly on the lips. It was amazing, he barely blushed at all.

Aelita, noticing that his face was almost the same color, said, "With a little practice you'll be able to keep from blushing at all."

"Then I had better keep practicing." Jeremie said with a smile as he leaned down and kissed Aelita a second time. This kiss lasted longer than the first, and the only reason Aelita broke it off was because she needed air.

"Just think," Aelita said, amazed, "All this started by accident. If you hadn't found me I would still be sitting in the supercomputer."

Jeremie laughed softly and began to sing,

"_**It was no accident, me finding you. **_

_**Someone had a hand in it **_

_**Long before we ever knew. **_

_**Now I just can't believe you're in my life,**_

_**Heaven's smiling down on me **_

_**As I look at you tonight."**_

Jeremie liked away from Aelita and gazed up at the sky filled with stars. When he started singing again the gratitude in his voice was obvious.

"_**I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars. **_

_**He sure knew what he was doing **_

_**When he joined these two hearts. **_

_**I hold everything **_

_**When I hold you in my arms. **_

_**I've got all I'll ever need **_

_**Thanks to the keeper of the stars." **_

"I love you, Jeremie." Aelita said quietly. Jeremie looked down at her and saw the moonlight reflected in her eyes as he answered,

"_**Soft moonlight on your face. Oh, how you shine **_

_**It takes my breath away **_

_**Just to look into your eyes. **_

_**I know I don't deserve a treasure like you. **_

_**There really are no words **_

_**To show my gratitude." **_

"You deserve more than I can ever say. You saved me, Jeremie. And not just from Xana. You saved me from the loneliness I felt all those long years on Lyoko."

"And you saved me, Aelita. Before you I had no friends, not one. Then you showed up on that screen and now I have five of the best friends on the planet. My family is great, but they don't understand me the way you do. I finally have someone I can talk to."

Jeremie put his face close to hers.

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Aelita, is that…"

Jeremie took a deep breath.

"…I love you, too."

"…And here we are, under that same tree." Jim concluded, ten years later. "Jeremie and Aelita sat just where we are now."

The crowd of students around the campfire had mixed reactions to this tale. The girls looked enthralled, and the boys looked interested, though less so than the girls.

A small, brown haired girl with glasses raised her hand and asked,

"That was Jeremie and Aelita Belpois, right? The people who patented the first supercomputer?"

"The very same," Jim said with pride, "They went to school right here at Kadic. I knew them personally. Well, it's almost lights out, everyone back to your dorms."

"And listen carefully on your way back," Jim added, "They say you can still hear Jeremie singing to Aelita when the stars are bright."

None of them really believed this, and most of them got back to their dorms without incident. However, one young couple, who were very much in love, stayed behind to catch a few moments together before bedtime.

They sat talking for a few minutes before heading back. On their way back the girl thought she heard something. Remembering the story, the young lovers stopped.

Over the hill floated the most beautiful music they had ever heard, accompanied by a soft, deep male voice.

"_**It was no accident me finding you. **_

_**Someone had a hand in it **_

_**Long before we ever knew" **_

The couple hurried back and went to their separate rooms. They never spoke of it but they knew exactly what they had heard.

They had heard the young Jeremie Belpois singing to his love, all those years ago.

* * *

As always, reviews are welcome. Constructive criticisim is always appreciated. 

Later ya'll

-NMH


End file.
